Corin Forshaw
Corin Edith Forshaw is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Glamorous motor mouth Corin is often mistaken for Jordan since she looks likes her and is the proud owner of 30G (real) boobs. Her dream job would be a PA for a famous celebrity. A high maintenance girly girl, Corin is bisexual and has been with her girlfriend for over two years. Corin sadly became a widower when her husband was killed in an accident at work just four months after they were married. From this she learnt that life is too short, 'you have to grab it by the short and curlys'. Corin rates herself 9 out of 10 for looks, and it would really annoy her if there were better looking girls in the House. She is always tanned, dyes her beauty spots and uses hair pieces but insists that despite this she's not a fake person. Always told off at school for talking too much, Corin thinks she'll annoy people with her incessant chatter and says she dislikes posh, arrogant people who 'turn their noses up at others'. Corin may put her relationship with her girlfriend on hold whilst she's in the house so she doesn't have to worry about her behaviour. If she thought she could get away with cheating, she would do so with a man and thinks her next relationship will be with a guy, not a girl. Big Brother 11 On Day 34, after receiving three nominations from her fellow housemates, Corin was nominated for eviction. The following day, Corin failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; she therefore faced the public vote against Ife and Mario. On Day 38, Corin survived the public vote and Ife was evicted from the House. On Day 41, after receiving two nominations from her fellow housemate, Corin was nominated for eviction. The following day, Corin, Keeley and Rachel all took part in the weekly Save and Replace task. At the task, Keeley injured her ankle and the task, and the eviction, were cancelled. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, Corin was the second person to leave the House as part of the quadruple eviction after receiving 20.6% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Following the show, Corin opened up her own beauty salon in Manchester called Corins Lash Studio. Gallery Corin4.jpg|Corin's pre-show publicity photo Corin3.jpg|Corin enters the Big Brother 11 House Corin2.jpg|Corin dressed as a robot for the "Man vs Machine" task in Big Brother 11 Corin1.jpg|Corin arguing with John James in Big Brother 11 Corin6.jpg|Corin is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Corin5.jpg|Corin during the Final of Big Brother 11 Trivia *At the age of 29, Corin was the oldest female housemate to enter the Big Brother 11 on Day 1. *Corin was the last female housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother 11 House. *Corin was the second ever housemate to be evicted a result of a quadruple-eviction. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate